1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation apparatuses and touch apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a power generation apparatus and a touch apparatus with a grain material.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern micro-generators, crystalline material of a piezoelectric crystal is generally used as the electrically material between two electrodes in order to generate electricity by producing charges as a result of pressure. However, piezoelectric crystals are not flexible, and the production cost of crystalline materials is usually high, which leads to high prices of the micro-generators. Therefore, micro-generators are not applied extensively and cannot be manufactured into flexible products.
A grain material (such as rice husk) has a hard surface, a high silicon content, and a low bulk density, and is decomposable by bacteria. A grain material, when fired, generates carbon dioxide, which pollutes the environment. The waste of the grain material will damage the environment. Furthermore, the incineration of the grain material (such as rice husk) will also generate carbon emissions, which cause global warming.
Therefore, a solution that addresses the aforementioned issues of the conventional micro-generators as well as solving environmental damage is in need.